leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Mother and daughter
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Mother and daughter |jname=いつもの |tmname=Usual mother and daughter |image=Mother and daughter.png |size=300px |caption=Mother and daughter in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew |gender=Female |colors=yes |eyes=Blue |hair=Brown |hometown=Rota |region=Kanto |relatives=Each other |anime=yes |epnum=M08 |epname=Lucario and the Mystery of Mew |enva=Bella Hudson (mother) |java=Noriko Hidaka (mother) }} The mother and daughter (Japanese: いつもの usual mother and daughter) are two minor characters who first appeared in the prologue of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. Since then, they have made cameo appearances in many Pokémon movies. History In Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, the mother was reading the history of Rota to her daughter. The little girl insisted that her mother read the story again, which her mother accepted. They appeared again in The Rise of Darkrai, where they were seen traveling through Alamos Town when they heard the Space-Time Towers playing music. They were seen again when attacked several Pokémon in the town square. They were seen walking in a town in Giratina and the Sky Warrior while Zero attacked and with his , , and . They were seen walking past Ash and his friends during the ending credits for Arceus and the Jewel of Life. In Zoroark: Master of Illusions, they were seen walking along the sidewalk behind Peg. They reappeared in [[M14|''White—Victini and Zekrom'' and Black—Victini and Reshiram]], where they are passed by Ash, , and during the battle tournament in Eindoak Town. They later witnessed the Sword of the Vale being lifted into the air. They appeared in the ending credits of Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice, where they passed by Ash and his friends on a bridge. They made another appearance in the ending credits of Genesect and the Legend Awakened, where they were among the guests taking a tour of Pokémon Hills with Eric. They made another appearance during the Mega and Mega journal in the Japanese version of Pathways to Performance Partnering!. This segment was later dubbed as part of the Mega Evolution Pokédex Shorts. This marked their first appearance in the main series. They made another appearance in Hoopa and the Clash of Ages, where they were evacuated from the space-time collapse via one of 's rings. They appeared again in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel, where they were seen walking through an unknown town. They appeared again in I Choose You!, which is set in a different continuity from the main series. In the movie, they were seen walking through an unknown town. They appeared again in The Power of Us, where they were seen by the veranda with a . They physically debuted in the main series in Securing the Future!, where they were among those in a crowd watching Hala on television. Pokémon was seen beside the mother and daughter as they watched Chinese lanterns being released into the sky in Fula City. Since The Power of Us is set in an alternate timeline, it is unknown if they own a Bayleef in the main series. None of Bayleef's moves are known.}} Mother and daughter M10.png|Cameo appearance in The Rise of Darkrai Mother and daughter M11.png|Cameo appearance in Giratina and the Sky Warrior Mother and daughter M12.png|Cameo appearance in Arceus and the Jewel of Life Mother and daughter M13.png|Cameo appearance in Zoroark: Master of Illusions Mother and daughter M14.png|Cameo appearance in Black/White—Victini and Reshiram/Zekrom Mother and daughter M15.png|Cameo appearance in Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice Mother and daughter M16.png|Cameo appearance in Genesect and the Legend Awakened Mother and daughter XY050.png|Cameo appearance in Pathways to Performance Partnering! Mother and daughter M18.png|Cameo appearance in Hoopa and the Clash of Ages Mother and daughter M19.png|Cameo appearance in ''Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel Mother and daughter M20.png|Cameo appearance in I Choose You! Mother and daughter M21.png|Cameo appearance in The Power of Us Mother and daughter SM090.png|Cameo appearance in Securing the Future! Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja='Mother:' 日高のり子 Noriko Hidaka Daughter: Unknown |en='Mother:' Bella Hudson Daughter: Unknown |es_eu='Mother:' Celia de Diego Daughter: Unknown |it='Mother:' Unknown Daughter: Tosawi Piovani}} Trivia * In the Japanese credits for Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, the mother is listed as (Japanese: mother). * In the English closed captions for Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, they are merely referred to as mom and child. es:Madre e hija it:Madre e figlia